Die Königin der Drachen - Kapitel 24 - Jaime II
Jaime II ist das vierundzwanzigste Kapitel von Die Königin der Drachen, dem zweiten Teil des dritten Bandes der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Jaime Lennister. Zusammenfassung Jaime Lennister erreicht mit Brienne von Tarth und den Nordmännern Königsmund. Als erstes besucht er Cersei Lennister, doch die weist ihn schnell ab. Bei seinem Vater Lord Tywin Lennister erfährt er von dessen Plänen, ihn mit Tommen Baratheon nach Casterlystein zu schicken, woraufhin es zum Streit kommt, da sich Jaime weigert, aus der Königsgarde auszutreten. Synopsis Jaime und Brienne erfahren von der Roten und der Purpurnen Hochzeit Jaime Lennister erfährt in einem Gasthaus von Joffrey Baratheons Tod. Es gibt eine Menge Gerüchte über das Wie und Warum: ein Gast behauptet, Tyrion Lennister habe Joffrey den Hals aufgeschnitten und sein Blut aus einem großen Kelch getrunken, der Gastwirt hingegen erzählt, dass es Gift war, und ein Bogenschütze in den Farben Lord Mathis Eschs behauptet, auch Sansa Stark sei Teil der Verschwörung gewesen, und nach dem Mord sei sie auf einer Wolke aus dem Thronsaal geflogen, während der Geist eines Schattenwolfs im Roten Bergfried umhergeistere. Jaime hört sich stumm die Worte an und versucht, sich Joffreys Gesicht vorzustellen, doch es ist immer wieder das von Cersei, das er vor seinem geistigen Auge sieht: wie sie sich ihm voller Trauer zuwendet, denn er war schon immer der Einzige gewesen, dem sie sich so offenbarte. Am nächsten Tag drängt Jaime die anderen, schneller zu reiten. Er hat das Gefühl, Cersei brauche ihn. Als sie sich Königsmund nähern, reitet er nach vorne zu Walton und Nage, die das Friedensbanner vor sich her tragen. Walton beschwert sich darüber, dass Königsmund entsetzlich stinke. Nage führt sie auf einen niedrigen Hügel vor der Stadt und platziert das Friedensbanner. Jaime freut sich darauf, seine Familie wiederzusehen, und es fällt ihm schwer zu glauben, Tyrion habe Joffrey getötet. Jaime empfindet immer noch keine Trauer wegen Joffrey. Er hat ihn nie im Arm gehalten, als er noch klein war, da Cersei fürchtete, es könne auffallen, denn der kleine sah Jaime ohnehin sehr ähnlich. Er stellt sich vor, weitere Kinder mit Cersei zu bekommen, diesmal werde er aber keine Geheimnisse zulassen. Jaime wendet sein Pferd und reitet zu Brienne von Tarth zurück, die seit Harrenhal wieder in ihre gewohnte Sturheit verfallen ist und meist auf ihrem Pferd hinterhertrottet, als gehöre sie nicht dazu. Sie nervt ihn fast so sehr wie Qyburn mit seinen ständigen Schmeicheleien. Er sagt Brienne, dass sie ihn nach Königsmund gebracht und damit ihr Versprechen gegenüber Lady Catelyn Tully erfüllt habe, doch sie sagt, das sei nur die eine Hälfte gewesen, die andere bestehe darin, zumindest Sansa Stark zu ihr zurückzubringen. Jaime denkt, dass sie wegen Robb Stark oder Catelyn trauert und deshalb so griesgrämig ist. Sie hatten die Nachricht von der Roten Hochzeit im Scheckenwald von einem Ritter namens Ser Bertram Biengraben erfahren, und Brienne war schockiert gewesen. Erst einen Tag zuvor war ein Trupp von Lord Clement Peiper mit dem Friedensbanner auf dem Weg nach Königsmund durch Scheckenwald gekommen. Lord Peiper will Frieden mit dem König schließen, da sein Sohn Marq Peiper auf den Zwillingen gefangen gehalten wird. Später erklärte Jaime Brienne, dass jeder große Lord aufsässige Vasallen hat: sein Vater Tywin Lennister die Regns und die Tarbecks, Haus Tyrell die Florents, und Hoster Tully hatte eben Walder Frey. Er erklärt weiterhin, dass diese aufsässigen Lords nur mit Härte zu kontrollieren seien, und dass sie jede Schwäche sofort ausnutzen würden. Die Boltons etwa haben im Zeitalter der Helden ihren Gegnern die Haut abgezogen und als Mäntel getragen. Seit dieser Nachricht war Brienne nur noch apathisch. Jaime erinnert sich an all ihre Taten: sie hatte Robin Ryger mit einem Fels beworfen, mit einem Holzschwert gegen einen Bären gekämpft, Vargo Hoat ein Ohr abgebissen und Jaime im Zweikampf fast besiegt. Er bietet ihr an, mit seinem Vater zu reden, um sie nach Tarth zurückzuschicken oder einen Posten in der Stadtwache von Königsmund zu beschaffen, aber Brienne lehnt ab und Jaime lässt sie wieder alleine schmollen. Die Gruppe betritt die Stadt Sie erreichen das Tor der Götter, das offensteht, aber entlang der Straße reihen sich zwei Dutzend Karren aneinander, beladen mit Lebensmitteln, die von Wachen beschützt werden. Sie müssen am Stadttor einen Zoll entrichten, um in die Stadt zu dürfen und ihre Waren zu verkaufen. Walton kann nicht glauben, dass die Bauern ihre Waren trotz der Abgabe in die Stadt bringen wollen, aber einer der Bauern erklärt ihnen, dass der alte Lord Tywin vom Stein nun wieder in der Stadt regiere, und man könne wieder gut seine Waren verkaufen, seit der Krieg vorbei ist. Jaime erfährt außerdem vom Hauptmann der Torwache, dass nicht mehr Kleinfinger Meister der Münze ist, sondern Tyrion., jedenfalls, bevor er verhaftet wurde. Jaime erklärt dem Hauptmann, dass seine Männer Männer von Lord Roose Bolton sind, die mit der Hand des Königs sprechen wollen. Der Hauptmann betrachtet den Friedensbanner und sagt, sie seien nicht die ersten, die das Knie beugen wollen, dann schickt er sie zum Roten Bergfried. Als sie durch die Stadt reiten, deutet wenig auf Joffreys Tod hin. Auf der Straße der Saat betet ein Bettelbruder laut für Joffreys Seele, er findet aber kaum Beachtung. Ansonsten erlebt Jaime die Stadt wie eh und je, mit all den Goldröcken, Bäckerjungen und Freudenmädchen. Obwohl Jaime mit 200 Nordmännern, einer riesigen Frau und einem Maester ohne Kette durch die Stadt reitet, findet auch er kaum Beachtung, weil sie ihn nicht erkennen. Walton erklärt ihm, dass er sich sehr verändert habe, das falsche Wappen trage und es nun außerdem einen neuen Königsmörder gebe. Loras trifft auf Brienne Auch die Tore des Roten Bergfrieds stehen offen, werden aber von Goldröcken bewacht, die die Speere senken, als sie sich nähern. Jaime erkennt Ser Meryn Trant, der die Wache am Tor befehligt. Er erkennt Jaime beim zweiten Hinsehen. Auf dem äußeren Hof trifft Jaime auf zwei neue Mitglieder der Königsgarde, Ser Loras Tyrell und Ser Balon Swann, der Jaimes Stumpf bemerkt, nachdem sie sich begrüßt haben. Jaime scherzt, dass er jetzt mit der linken Hand kämpfe, um es etwas spannender zu machen, dann fragt er nach seinem Vater. Ser Balon erklärt, dass Cersei in der königlichen Septe sei und Lord Tywin Rat in seinem Solar hielte Rat mit Lord Maes Tyrell und Oberyn Martell. Jaime wundert sich über diese Konstellation Spoiler zeigen Sie besprechen wahrscheinlich den anstehenden Prozess gegen Tyrion, bei dem Lord Maes und Prinz Oberyn Lord Tywin beisitzen sollen‚ siehe: VI-Tyrion IV., als Ser Loras Brienne unter den Nordmännern entdeckt. Loras stürmt auf sie zu und will von ihr wissen, warum sie Renly Baratheon umgebracht habe, obwohl er sie in seine Regenbogengarde aufgenommen hatte. Als Brienne sich rechtfertigt, sie habe Renly nicht ermordet, erwidert Loras, dass Emmon Cuy geschworen habe, sie sei es gewesen und Catelyn Tully Renlys stählerne Rüstung nicht hätte durchbrechen können. Brienne erklärt, dass ein Schatten dort in dem Zelt gewesen sei, der ausgesehen habe wie Stannis Baratheon. Loras zieht sein Schwert und will einen Zweikampf, doch Jaime geht dazwischen und versperrt ihm den Weg. Er warnt Loras vor Briennes Stärke. Als Loras Jaime beiseite schiebt und behauptet, die Angelegenheit würde ihn nichts angehen, packt er ihn und herrscht ihn an, dass er der Lord Kommandant der Königsgarde sei und befiehlt Loras, sein Schwert wieder in seine Scheide zu stecken. Ser Balon bestärkt Jaime. Inzwischen haben auch einige Goldröcke und einige der Grauenstein-Männer ihr Schwert gezogen. Wütend steckt Loras sein Schwert wieder weg, klagt Brienne aber des Mordes an. Jaime befiehlt Ser Balon, Brienne in eine Turmzelle zu bringen, dann Quartiere für die Nordmänner zu suchen, dann will er in die königliche Septe gehen. Jaime sieht Cersei wieder Vor der königlichen Septe wacht ein weiterer weißer Ritter, den Jaime nicht kennt. Es ist Osmund Schwarzkessel, der Jaime auch nicht erkennt und ihm den Zutritt verweigert. Stattdessen sagt er ihm, er solle mehr Respekt zeigen, sonst würde er ihm die andere Hand auch noch abschlagen, und nennt ihn einen "Krüppel". Beim zweiten Hinsehen erkennt er Jaime dann doch, bittet um Verzeihung und stellt sich vor. Jaime befiehlt ihm, Cersei und ihn eine Weile allein zu lassen und dafür zu sorgen, dass niemand die Septe betritt. Drinnen kniet Cersei vor der Statue der Mutter, während Joffrey vor dem Fremden aufgebahrt ist. Als Jaime eintritt, blickt Cersei über die Schulter zu ihm zurück, doch selbst nachdem sie ihn erkannt hat macht sie keine Anstalten aufzustehen. Jaime erinnert sich daran, dass das schon immer so gewesen ist: Cersei hatte schon immer darauf gewartet, dass Jaime zu ihr gekommen ist, aber dann hatte sie sich ihm stets geöffnet. Als er sie in den Arm schließt, beschwert sie sich darüber, dass er hätte früher kommen sollen, um Joffrey zu beschützen. Er tritt einen Schritt zurück und sagt, dass da draußen Krieg herrsche. Als sie sagt, er sehe so dünn aus und sein Haar sei so kurz, zeigt er ihr seinen Stumpf und sagt, dass das Haar wenigstens nachwachsen würde. Erschrocken fragt Cersei, ob das die Starks gewesen sind, aber Jaime erzählt von Vargo Hoat, von dem Cersei noch nie etwas gehört hat. Cersei dreht sich zu Joffrey um und erklärt, dass Tyrion ihn umgebracht habe, wie er es einst angekündigt hatte''siehe:'' IV-Tyrion VI.. Jaime kann das immer noch nicht glauben, da es als größtes Verbrechen gilt, ein Mitglied der eigenen Familie zu ermorden. Jaime weiß auch, dass Tyrion das Geheimnis von Joffreys Vaterschaft kannte, also hält er es für noch unwahrscheinlicher, da sie sich immer gut verstanden haben. Cersei behauptet, Tyrion habe es wegen seiner Hure getan und Joffrey habe in seinem Todeskampf auf Tyrion gezeigt. Dann bittet sie Jaime, Tyrion für sie zu töten. Er löst sich von ihr und zeigt auf seinen Stumpf, außerdem merkt er an, dass Tyrion immer noch sein Bruder sei. Cersei sagt, dass es einen Prozess gegen Tyrion geben werde, und sie ist sich sicher, dass Jaime im Anschluss daran auch Tyrions Tod will. Dann streicht sie Jaime übers Gesicht und sagt ihm, dass sie sehr um ihn gefürchtet habe. Sie küssen sich leidenschaftlich, aber Cersei fürchtet, dass ein Septon sie überraschen könnte. Jaimes Leidenschaft ist geweckt, und er drängt in sie, nachdem er die Kerzen vom Altar der Mutter gestoßen hat. Cersei drängt ihn, sich zu beeilen, aber sie teilt auch seine Leidenschaft. Nach dem Akt schimpft Cersei mit Jaime, dass es reine Tollheit sei, so zu handeln. Sie beseitigen die Spuren des Liebesaktes, und Cersei warnt, dass ihr Vater in der Burg sei. Jaime entgegnet, dass er es satt habe, sich zu verstecken. Auch die Targaryen hätten Bruder und Schwester verheiratet, und er schlägt vor, ein weiteres Kind zu bekommen. Cersei glaubt zunächst, Jaime scherze, doch dann erklärt sie ihm, dass Tommen Baratheon der Erbe sei und seinen Anspruch von Robert Baratheon ableite. Jaime erwidert, dass Tommen Casterlystein haben könne, dann will er seine rechte Hand an ihre Wange legen, wie er es früher immer getan hat, aber sie weicht vor seinem Stumpf zurück. Sie sagt, er mache ihr Angst und dass sie mit einem falschen Wort alles verlieren könnten. Dann sagt sie, er habe sich sehr verändert. Sie schickt ihn fort, denn sie will Sansas ZofenBrella und Shae. verhören, die sie hat festnehmen lassen, und Jaime sollte zu ihrem Vater gehen. Jaime sucht seinen Vater auf Der Turm der Hand wird von Lennister-Soldaten bewacht, die sich freuen, Jaime zu sehen. Sein Vater sitzt alleine in seinem Solar und begrüßt ihn als hätten sie sich gestern zum letzten Mal gesehen. Er sagt ihm, er habe ihn nach Lord Boltons Brief früher erwartet, vielleicht sogar schon vor der Hochzeit. Jaime fragt seinen Vater, seit wann er von seiner Freilassung wisse, und Tywin antwortet, dass er es ein paar Tage nach seiner Flucht von Varys erfahren habe. Er habe sofort Männer in die Flusslande geschickt, die nach ihm suchen sollten: Gregor Clegane, Samwell Spezer, die Brüder Pflum Es gibt drei Pflum-Brüder: Dennis Pflum, Peter Pflum und Harwyn Pflum. Ob sie alle drei oder nur zwei von ihnen in die Flusslande geschickt wurden, ist unbekannt.. Jaime zeigt seinem Vater seinen Stumpf, und Tywin fragt schockiert, wer das war. Als Jaime antwortet, dass es Lord Vargo von Harrenhal war, erklärt Tywin, dass Ser Gregor die Burg wieder eingenommen hat und Vargo Hoat wahnsinnig vor Schmerz und Fieber wegen einer Infektion am Ohr in der Halle der Hundert Herde gefunden habeBrienne hatte ihm ins Ohr gebissen‚ siehe: VI-Jaime I.. Nun quäle er ihn ein wenig, bevor er ihn töte: er habe ihm Hände und Füße abgeschlagen. Die geflohenen Tapferen Kameraden werden in den Flusslanden gejagt. Tywin fragt Jaime, ob er auch mit der linken Hand kämpfen könne, und Jaime lügt, indem er sagt, dass das kein Problem sei. Tywin will ihm daraufhin ein Geschenk geben, aber Jaime will zunächst mehr über Joffreys Tod erfahren. Tywin berichtet, dass die Maester Joffreys Leichnam untersucht hätten und sich sicher seien, dass es Gift war, und es sei eine Tatsache, dass Tyrion Joffrey den Kelch mit dem vergifteten Wein gereicht habe. Er habe Sansas Zofen und Tyrions Knappen Podrick Payn festnehmen lassen, um sie zu verhören. Sansa werde von den Goldröcken und von Varys gesucht, und Tywin ist sich sicher, dass der Gerechtigkeit genüge getan werden wird. Jaime ist sofort klar, welcher Art diese Gerechtigkeit in einer Stadt wie Königsmund sein wird. Jaime lenkt das Gespräch auf Brienne. Er erzählt, dass er sie in eine Zelle hat werfen lassen, um Ser Loras zu beruhigen, dass er aber fest an ihre Unschuld glaube, was den Tod von Renly Baratheon angehe. Tywin lässt sich nicht ablenken und erklärt, dass Joffrey an Gift und nicht an Zauberei gestorben sei, dann sagt er, Jaime könne ohne Schwerthand nicht mehr in der Königsgarde dienen. Jaime erklärt widerwillig, dass er das sehr wohl könne und im Weißen Buch nachsehen werde, ob schon vor ihm andere Versehrte gedient hätten. Der Dienst gelte schließlich ein Leben lang, woraufhin Tywin ihn an Barristan Selmy erinnert, den Cersei aus Altersgründen entlassen hat. Man könne dem Hohen Septon eine Spende zukommen lassen, damit er Jaime von dessen Gelübde befreit. Jaime steht auf und sagt, er sei es leid, niemand habe ihn gefragt, ob er Lord Kommandant werden wolle, aber jetzt, da er es ist, gedenke er, seine Pflicht zu tun. Tywin erwidert, dass er aber auch eine Pflicht gegenüber Casterlystein habe, er sei schließlich der Erbe. Tywin will Joffrey zurück zum Stein schicken und ihm Tommen als Mündel mitgeben, damit er möglichst weit weg von seiner Mutter aufwächst. Cersei will er neu verheiraten, vielleicht mit Oberyn Martell, und auch Jaime sollte endlich heiraten. Die Tyrells wollen Margaery Tyrell zwar mit Tommen vermählen, aber Tywin würde gerne Jaime vorschlagen. Jaime weigert sich entschieden. Oberyn habe mehr Bastarde gezeugt als Robert Baratheon, und er nehme sich auch Knaben ins Bett. Er selbst will weder Margaery Tyrell heiraten, noch Casterlystein erben. Er werde seinen Dienst als Lord Kommandant erfüllen. Lord Tywins Halsschlagader pulsiert, aber er sagt kein Wort. Schließlich sagt er Jaime, dass er dann ab nun nur noch der Lord Kommandant sei und nicht mehr sein Sohn, dann schickt er ihn hinaus. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Jaime Lennister Kategorie:Kapitel, die in den Kronlanden spielen Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Königsmund spielen Die Königin der Drachen: Kapitel 24